


Over the alleys and through the town, to Arkham now we go

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham, Bad Jokes, Damian is so done with everyone there, Gen, Humor, i mean it's terrible humor but humor is humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin take Harley and the Joker back to Arkham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the alleys and through the town, to Arkham now we go

**Author's Note:**

> wow! a work that is not AU...what is happening here?

With a final punch, the Joker was well and truly knocked over. Harley was already handcuffed and tired, glaring at Nightwing, who was the one to defeat the Joker. Batgirl grabbed Harley by the hands and pulled her up, spinning her around to face the Batmobile, which Bruce had let Dick borrow for the night. 

 

“Alright, guys, you know the drill,” Nightwing said, pushing the Joker towards the car. Robin picked up the sword that the Joker had broken by the hilt. Batgirl and Nightwing put Harley and the Joker in the back seat, and Robin squished between the two heroes up front. Nightwing started to drive and Robin called in to Arkham, letting them know they’d be there soon. 

 

“Over the alleys and through the town, to Arkham now we go,” the Joker said, grinning widely even though he was bleeding from his nose and a scalp wound. Harley giggled faintly at the song. 

 

“That’s right,” Batgirl said, eyeing them in the rearview mirror. “Back to Arkham for you.”

 

“That’s good,” Harley said. “I was beginnin’’ to think I’d miss Pam’s birthday!”

 

“We can’t have that,” the Joker said, still smiling.  “Do you think Dent and Nygma would be up for throwin’ her a little party?”

 

“Maybe if ya invite Catwoman,” Harley said, mock serious. “She knows how to have a good time.”

 

“Wadda think, fellas? Think they’ll let us throw Ivy a party?” the Joker asked, leaning forward so he was closer to the Bats in the front seat. 

 

“Let me know when the party is, I’ll send a gift,” Nightwing said, eyeing the rearview mirror. 

 

“You would do no such thing,” Robin scoffed. 

 

“Yeah, maybe we should,” Batgirl added. “A nice potted plant.”

 

“That’s a good idea, Batsy,” Harley said, giggling. 

 

“Oh yes, Ivy likes her potted plants,” the Joker said, starting to laugh. 

 

“I hate to break up this ‘conversation’,” Robin said, making air quotes. “But we’ve arrived.”

 

“Oh, lovely!” the Joker said, looking out the window. “Home sweet home.” Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes as they pulled into park. Batgirl and Nightwing led Harley and the Joker to the guards, Robin trailing behind them. 

 

“We’ll take ‘em from here,” one guard said. The other two grabbed the clowns.

 

“Oh! Oh! Do I getta straightjacket?” the Joker asked, chuckling loudly when another guard emerged with two in hand. 

 

“It’s like a permanent hug!” Harley said, letting them put it on her. 

 

“Thank you for tracking them down,” the guard said sincerely to the trio of heroes. 

 

“No problem,” Nightwing said. 

 

“Always happy to get the scum off the streets,” Batgirl added. Robin just crossed his arms and smirked. 

 

“Well, see ya later, alligator!” the Joker called as the villains were wheeled into the asylum. 

 

“Hopefully not,” Robin muttered. 

 

“Silly heroes, yer suppos’d ta say, ‘in a while, crocodile’!” Harley scolded. 

 

“Bye bye, butterfly!” the Joker called. 

 

“Be sweet, parakeet!” Harley added. 

 

“After a hug, ladybug,” Batgirl deadpanned. The clowns exchanged a gleeful look. 

 

“Stop,” Robin hissed. 

 

“See ya soon, raccoon!” the Joker said. 

 

“Out the door, dinosaur,” Nightwing said, pointing to the doors of Arkham. A smile was twitching on his face. 

 

“No,” Robin said loudly. “I will not tolerate--”

 

“Take care, polar bear!” the Joker and Harley yelled in unision. 

 

“So long, King Kong,” Batgirl said. She was doing a better job of looking unimpressed than Nightwing was. 

 

“Blow a kiss, goldfish,” the Joker said with an extravagant wink. 

 

“Yeah, okay, back to the asylum,” a guard grunted. The Joker gave an overexaggerated pout while Harley cackled. 

 

“See ya with the rats, Nightwing and Bats!” the Joker called over his shoulder. Robin groaned and rolled his eyes. 

  
“Well, at least that’s over,” he said, as Nightwing whispered, “Toodle-oo, kangaroo.” Robin glared at him. Batgirl and Nightwing laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!


End file.
